Something Important to Tell You
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: After a dare from Tucker, Danny takes Sam across town in the middle of the night just to tell her something. Find out what it is by reading. Has some DxS.


**Hey guys! I'm back! This story just came into my mind a few days ago and was meant to be published last weekend but I was busy. It's a good thing I don't have classes today and tomorrow. (Its Monday today and Tuesday tomorrow at my time.) Anyway, just enjoy!**

**I do not own the show: Danny Phantom**

* * *

It was a bright, afternoon and two boys were currently walking the streets of Amity Park. The first boy was an African-American, who was currently convincing the other boy with black hair and blue eyes to do his dare. Once school let them out, their other best friend, Sam Manson, had gone home early because she promised her grandmother to help with cooking. So the two boys were left to hang out and eventually, they got bored and decided to play truth or dare. Tucker dared Danny to say something to Sam but Danny refused and got up to leave with Tucker following closely behind.

"Aw come on man, it's _your _dare." Tucker said as he trailed behind his best friend.

"Dude, she's gonna _kill_ me and I'm telling you, it will not be done with mercy." Danny said as he faced the techno geek with arms crossed. Tucker just rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who suggested we play truth or dare. I've done the dare to act like a fool in front of two _very _pretty girls. Now it's time to do yours." He said as he shuddered at the memory of him dancing goofily in front of two girls who happened to be hanging out in the park. Danny groaned and did a face palm.

"It's not _that _hard. All you have to do is fly to her house tonight, convince her to come with you the other side of town, and then tell her. Simple." Tucker said while smirking. Danny gave him an "are you serious" look.

"What part of _killing me _that you do not understand?" Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Dude, you're half ghost. She can't kill you. Besides, she'll need a ride home anyway so she can't kill you right then and there yet." Tucker said as Danny groaned.

"She won't kill me _yet_. When I fly her back to her house, she'll kill me then hide my body and leave it to rot on her backyard." Danny said. Tucker stopped walking and stared at his best friend ridiculously making him stopped and look at him.

"What?" Danny demanded. Tucker rolled his eyes before resuming his walk with Danny.

"You have one, crazy imagination, my friend. That won't happen to you, trust me. Do the dare or I'll tell Sam you're little secret that you like her." Tucker said while grinning evilly that made Danny stop walking.

"You wouldn't." Danny said making Tucker smirk and just continue walking.

"Oh I would. And it would be _very _easy." Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA and rummaged to his contacts before showing it to Danny. On the screen said "Sam Manson, Call or Send a message" Danny's eyes widened.

"Alright! I'll do the stupid dare." Danny grumbled as he walked passed Tucker grumbling something about stupid best friends. Tucker chuckled to himself before placing his PDA in his pocket and following Danny to their respective houses.

_**Later That Night**_

Sam Manson was currently in her bed dreaming about a certain blue-eyed boy. She had a contented smile on her face as the Danny in her dream held her hand. The real Danny arrived moments later and approached her. He gently stroked her hair before smiling and shaking her gently.

"Sam… Sammy…. Wake up." He said. Sam groaned before fluttering her eyes open. She stared at him ridiculously before glancing at her clock which read 12:35. She then turned her attention back to the boy in front of her who was smiling shyly.

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Sam asked. She was a little annoyed by the fact he had woken her up but decided that it must be important. Danny grimaced at the annoyed tone in her voice but didn't show it. Instead, he sat down on her bed.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said.

"You flew all the way from your house in the middle of the night and woke me up just to tell me something?" Sam asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. Danny nodded.

"You are one crazy guy, Danny." Sam said as she sat up from her bed. "Well? What is it then?"

Danny shook his head before standing up. Sam then gave him a confused but annoyed look.

"What gives? I thought you're supposed to tell me something?"

"I am. But not right here." Danny said as he offered a hand to her. Sam looked at him cautiously at first before sighing and taking his outstretched hand.

"This better _be good_." Sam said. Danny nodded before gently scooped her up bridal style and flew off. Sam was surprised at the action but didn't mind and snuggled closer for extra warmth. Danny smiled inwardly as they continued to fly. Sam didn't know how long it took them to reach their destination but didn't complain when Danny landed them on a hill overlooking Amity's beach. Danny then transformed back to his human form before sitting on the ground, pulling Sam along with him. The two just watched the stars wordlessly until Danny broke the silence.

"The stars are beautiful huh?" Danny said as he continued to watch the stars that were twinkling.

"Yeah." Sam said. She then turned to face Danny.

"Alright, what is it that you wanted to tell me that you woke me up in the middle of the night and took me here?" Sam said. Danny smiled before taking both her hands in his before standing up and pulling her with him. Sam blushed at the action making Danny blush too.

"You really want to know?" Danny teased. Sam glared at him making him laugh.

"Okay, okay." Danny said before leaning in closer so their foreheads were touching. Sam's heart rate increased and was now thumping at 100 mph, at least that's what she felt.

"The reason I brought you here in the middle of the night was because I just wanted to say," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again and smiling at her. Sam smiled back.

"I just wanted to say 'Hi'." Danny said while grinning sheepishly and backing away from her slightly. Sam had a surprised look on her face which eventually became an annoyed one. She took a deep breath before approaching Danny.

"Let me get this straight, you flew from your house to mine in the middle of the night, woke me up from my _very _enjoyable dream, flew us all the way here just to say _'Hi'_?" Sam said with her voice rising at the word "hi". Danny shuddered before nodding a little. Sam nodded briefly before her fist collided with his face.

_**The Next Day**_

"Whoa dude, what happened to you?" Tucker said as he saw his best friend walk in with an ice pack on his right eye which was swollen and black. Danny shot Tucker an annoyed glare before opening his locker hastily.

"Because of your _stupid _dare, this happened." Danny said referring to his black eye. Tucker gave him a confused look before putting all the pieces together and laughing.

"You actually _did _the dare?" Tucker said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

"You threatened me." he said to his best friend who was still laughing.

"I was just teasing you! I can't believe you really did that!" Tucker said as he leaned on his locker for support. Danny watched him with a bewildered look on his face.

"So, I didn't have to do the dare?" he asked calmly.

"Of course not, dude. I know how Sam gets mad and it's not pretty. I didn't even expect you to do it." Tucker said. Danny clenched his fists before looking around the hall and blasting Tucker with an ectoplasm blast. Tucker yelped before dashing down the hall. Danny watched with arms crossed as his best friend rounded around the corner. Soon, Sam came beside him.

"So, Tucker?" she asked. Danny nodded. Sam sighed.

"Well, that explains it." She said before she and Danny went to their respective classes with Danny nursing his black eye all the while.

* * *

**Don't ask where that came from. Anyway, how was it? Was it good, bad or in between? How about reactions… any violent reactions or whatsoever? No? Well, in that case voice out your opinions through reviews! I missed you all! :D**


End file.
